Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. In a common embodiment, data to be exchanged is divided into a series of packets that can be transmitted between a sending computing device and a recipient computing device. In general, each packet can be considered to include two primary components, namely, control information and payload data. The control information corresponds to information utilized by one or more communication networks to deliver the payload data. For example, control information can include source and destination network addresses, error detection codes, and packet sequencing identification, and the like. Typically, control information is found in packet headers and trailers included within the packet and adjacent to the payload data.
In practice, in a packet-switched communication network, packets are transmitted among multiple physical networks, or sub-networks. Generally, the physical networks include a number of hardware devices that receive packets from a source network component and forward the packet to a recipient network component. The packet routing hardware devices are typically referred to as routers. Generally described, routers can operate with two primary functions or planes. The first function corresponds to a control plane, in which the router learns the set of outgoing interfaces that are most appropriate for forwarding received packets to specific destinations. The second function is a forwarding plane, in which the router sends the received packet to an outbound interface.
To execute the control plane functionality, routers can maintain a forwarding information base (“FIB”) that identifies, among other packet attribute information, destination information for at least a subset of possible network addresses, such as Internet Protocol (“IP”) addresses. In a typical embodiment, the FIB corresponds to a table of values specifying network forwarding information for the router.
With the advent of virtualization technologies, networks and routing for those networks can now be simulated using commodity hardware rather than actual routers. For example, virtualization technologies such as those provided by VMWare, XEN, or User-Mode Linux may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple virtual networks by providing each virtual network user with one or more virtual machines hosted by the single physical computing machine, with each such virtual machine being a software simulation acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides users with the illusion that they are the sole operators and administrators of a given hardware computing resource. In addition, as routing is accomplished through software, additional routing flexibility is provided to the virtual network in comparison with traditional routing, such as allowing the use of supplemental information for determining network routing.